A Fairytale Ending
by Midnightlights00
Summary: A story on what I hope the Eli and Clare carriage scene in "The Time of My Life" Season 12 finale is like. Enjoy!


This is just a little story I wrote about the finale. This is basically what I want to happen in the scene where ELi is in the carriage outside Clare's house! Enjoy!

A/N: I **DO NOT **own Degrassi or these characters.

Eli POV

I've been miserable to say the least. Ever since the suicide of Campbell Saunders at school, my metal state returned to how it was before my bipolar diagnoses. From taking MDMA and hurting the most important person in my life, I think it's safe to say my life is falling down around me. After my break down last year it opened my eyes, that I hurt a lot of people and I promised myself I wouldn't let that happen again. During the Frostival when Clare took me back I thought my life was finally getting back on track, and it was until one problem came spiraling towards me ending up in my downfall. It has been three weeks since Clare and I broke up, and I can't begin to explain how much I miss her. Tonight is prom, which I planned on attending with Clare before my life shattered into tiny pieces. I had tried to apologize to her before, but when I saw her blood shot eyes after losing the election, I went blank and lost everything I was going to say to her. Like the ingnoramous I am all I could tell her is how my dream of getting into NYU for film came true, as her dream of being president came plummeting to the ground. It just about killed me to see Clare so upset thanks to me, and when she said, "We aren't a fairytale" it made me realize it's going to take alot more than a simple 'sorry I hurt you' to get Clare back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clare POV

Tonight is prom night at Degrassi, and I should be a little more enthusiastict say the least. Tonight was the night I had been looking forward to all year long, that is until my life fell apart. It has been three weeks since I got my heart broken, and I can't begin to explain how much I miss Eli. Lately I've been regreting not taking him back after the elections, but what I said was true, "We aren't a fairytale." My plans to go to prom are still in play, it's just missing the most important part... Eli. Now that I don't have a date, Alii and Jenna decided we should all go together. At the moment I'm standing infront of my full body mirror ready to go, with Alli finishing her make-up next to me and Jenna looking out the window behind me. As I fixed my hair I heard Jenna breathlessly whisper, "Oh my god."

When I turned around to ask what was going on Alli beat me to it, and made her way over to the window only to have the same reaction as Jenna. As I stood facing them in confusion Jenna finally broke the silence, "Uh Clare, I think you might want to go outside."

"Why? What's going on with you guys?" I questioned

"Just go straight outside don't even look out the window first. Just go." Alli replied.

"Uh... Okay" I muttered in confusion and wonder.

As I made my way down the stairs into the living room and to the front door, I braced myself for whatever would be in my view once I open the door. I placed my hand on the door knob and took a deep breath before turning it opening the door all the way. Once the door was open, I couldn't believe what I was seeing before me. The man I love dressed like a prince, fully decked out in everything from a sword to a carriage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eli POV

I can't believe I'm doing this right now. I tried to keep my balance as I stood on a horse and carriage outside Clare's house as an apology for being an idiot, and messing up everything as usual. I'm dressed as a Price outside the house of the girl I love, to apologize for being an idiot. Losing Clare once was hard enough but losing her again is even worse, and I'm not going to let that happen if I can fix it. As I stood on the red velvet covered carriage I see the curtains on the window of Clare's room peek open, only to see Jenna's familiar face, as her jaw dropped in awe at my appearance. I waved up at the shocked girl, and her expression slowly turned into a grin. I see her turn only to be pushed out of the way by Alli, who sported the same facial expression as Jenna once held. At that moment I knew they would be sending Clare down here. As if on cue the front door of the home opened, only to reveal Clare all dressed up in a beautiful long dark purple silk gown. The dress had lace lining along the top of it, and the soft silky material clung to her curves accentuating her figure perfectly. Her hair was curled into perfection as usual framing her plump rosey cheeks, and her big blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She was breath taking, and all I could do in that moment was think about how lucky I am to have her in my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clare POV

I'm at a loss for words at the moment. I don't know whether I should be happy, sad, or flattered at Eli's get up. As I stood there I took all of him in, from his now shorter dark brown hair swaying perfectly into place, his emerald green eyes showing not only embarrassment but pure love towards me, and his skinny yet built figure standing before me dress in all white. Eli hopped of the carriage breaking me out of my trance, only to be making his way towards me. Once Eli reached me he bent down on his knee, while grabbing my hand and placing a feeble kiss on it. I felt the blood rush to my face as his warm lips brush over my milky white skin. As he stood up off his knee, he took hold of my other hand giving them a fragile squeeze. I smiled small at his gesture and look into his eyes timidly. Eli smiled small at me before leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"Clare I'm sorry for being and idiot these past few weeks, but I need you to understand seeing Cam brought back bad memories that I couldn't talk about. I'm better now but that still gives me no right for what I did, and I regret not only everything I did, but also everything I said to you and did to you. I need you to know I wasn't thinking straight when I said you were the problem, because you weren't... I was. Clare, you mean everything to me and I've been miserable since the day we left eachother. I tried to get you off my mind by throwing myself into this zombie film, but I love you too much to stop thinking about you. You are the most important person in my life Clare, and my life is hell when I can't see or talk to you. You said we aren't a fairytale... and I know we aren't, but you deserve us to be a fairytale Clare. You deserve so much better than me Clare, and I don't know how I was as lucky as I was to meet such an amazing, beautiful, and intelligent girl like you, but I don't question it. I love you so much baby, I just hope you can forgive me somehow."

I felt tears rising in my eyes as I listened to Eli poor his heart and soul out to me in his apology, and all I could think of during his speech was how lucky I was to have such a amazing guy in my life. When Eli was done talking I mustered up the strength to talk.

"Eli... I love you too, so much but before I take you back I need to know that you won't leave me the second things get hard again."

When I finished talking Eli cupped my cheek in his warm palm, and slowly leaned his forehead onto mine. I closed my eyes in contentment and leaned into Eli's soft touch as he answered me softly

"Clare, I lost you before because I was stupid, got you back, then lost you again. I'm not going to lose you again if I can help it."

I smiled at Eli's answer and slowly pulled away from him to look into his bright green eyes. He smiled at me lovingly and pulled me into his embrase. Once I was Eli's comforting warmth I tilted my head up, and gave him a sweet peck on the lips which he happily reciprocated. As we pulled away from the kiss, I nuzzled my face in the crook of his next taking in his familiar scent.

"I didn't realize how much I missed kissing you until now." He whispered in my ear

A shiver ran down my spine as I felt his breath on my ear and I quietly responded, "I missed it too."

"Well it's getting pretty late, does my beautiful princess want an escort to the prom by any chance?"

"I would love that." I responded with a small smile

"Right this way m'lady." Eli said as he grabbed my hand leading me to the carriage.

Once we were at the carriage Eli hopped on without a problem, and held my waist helping me on as well. I took a seat next to Eli on the red velvet seat of the carriage, as he rested his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled into his embrase as his kiss the top of my head. Before we headed off to prom Eli gave me one last short kiss on the lips, and whispered sweetly in my ear, "I love you, baby."

I smiled widely and responded "I love you too, Eli" as we rode off to prom.

Thanks for reading

Please Favorite and Review!


End file.
